The present invention relates to a novel and useful cover device for a scrub brush.
Scrub brushes have been used in many instances to clean surfaces. In certain cases, scrub brushes inadequately contact the surface which is to be cleaned due to spacing between the bristles of the brush, the stiffness of the bristles, and the like. Also, the soap and water solution which is employed in conjunction with the brush is poorly held to the brush during the cleaning procedure.
In the past, many covers have been devised for cleaning purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012,264 and 4,945,599 show cleaning cloths that are dimensioned to fit over sponge mops.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,119 describes a fountain-washing device in which a sponge is enclosed by a bag or sack to aid in cleaning fountains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,382 shows a disposable toothbrush cover in which permits one to brush ones teeth and then is trashed by suitable means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,578 shows a scouring device in which a brush in enclosed by a mesh member of metallic configuration, that abrades a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 897,286 shows a cleaning and polishing apparatus where a brush is enclosed by a cover having a two-part lamination. The outer lamination is soft and permits cleaning of surfaces.
A cover device for a scrub brush which is capable of cleaning surfaces in a superior manner would be a notable advance in the maintenance arts.
In accordance of the present invention a novel and useful cover device for a scrub brush is herein provided.
The cover device of the present invention utilizes a pouch which is formed with a first side and a second side attached to the first side. The first and second sides form an open chamber for at least partially enclosing a scrub brush. The first side is capable of contacting and engaging a plurality of bristles of the scrub brush, and includes a series of ridges and depressions for this purpose. The pouch first and second layers may be porous to water, and, preferably, porous to water containing detergent or soap. The second layer includes a soft friction surface and is capable of holding water.
Means is also included in the present invention for supporting the pouch to the scrub brush. Such supporting means may take the form of a flap attached to the pouch and means for removably connecting the flap to the pouch. Such means for removably connecting the flap to the pouch may include one or more fasteners such as snaps, hooks and eyes, hook and pile fasteners, and the like. The flap may also include a slit to accommodate a handle for the scrub brush.
The pouch first side may further comprise a third layer of material which overlies and abrasively reinforces the first layer of material. Such third layer would conform to the plurality of ridges and depressions of the first layer to permit confinement of the bristles of the scrub brush to the depressions of the same. Thus, the cover device of the present invention is adaptable to scrub brushes of various sizes, shapes, and types.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful cover device for a scrub brush has been herein above described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cover device for a scrub brush which exhibits superior cleaning characteristics on surfaces of all types.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover device for a scrub brush which is capable of holding water for use with a scrub brush when cleaning objects.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover device for a scrub brush which accommodates the bristles of a scrub brush and employs the force of the same to clean a surface using a soft surface rubbing layer.
Yet another object of the present invention is provide a cover for a scrub brush which is easy to install on a conventional scrub brush structure and may be easily removed for replacement of the same.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cover for a scrub brush which is durable and extends the use of a scrub brush of conventional structure.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.